Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-250310 discloses an image forming device including a process cartridge. The process cartridge includes a photosensitive body and a transfer member, and is configured to be attachable to and detachable from a main casing. Specifically, the process cartridge is configured to move at an acute angle with respect to a sheet passage of a sheet which passes between the photosensitive body and the transfer member.